Forum:A vote
Myself (Kingcjc), BobaFett and Ajraddatz hereby propose a vote on whether or not the block the accounts Lego Lord and PID. The vote shall last a week and if successful, will result in a six month block for both accounts. The community shall vote on the matter. Lego lord is one of the LL brothers and, although he may mean good, his approach is unrelenting and is believed by many to be damaging the wiki, leading two administrators to quit the wiki for the time being and is seen as detrimental to the wiki and could cause serious fragmentation of the Brickipedian community. PID is the main account of the elder brother and is a serial spammer and vandal. His accounts include Bubbubbub, Elder Fox, SkippyBob74, Vandal12 and Fingertoe, among others. Many of these have caused severe disruption to the wiki and have insulted various users over the past nine months. This is a serious vandal ring and just today, the account started insulting a user. Both can comment here. The vote will close on the 28th April. After discussing with cjc, he agreed that we can close it earlier. And most of the community that isn't PID's many sock/meat puppets is banned, so that's that. Comments * I'd suggest for PID a year. -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 09:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *:I said it below as well, but forever is deserved. He's abused account creation to the extreme, creating some of our most annoying vandals and spammers even after warnings and blocks. *::Im fine with that. -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 13:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Lego lord 00:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #Six months isnt long enough Gladiatoring 01:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #*Simply because you dislike him doesn't mean he should be blocked... FB100Z • talk • 04:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # per nom. -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 09:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Yes! This block will get rid of a lot of the problems we've been having recently, if anyone really starts arguing about this, I suggest we block them as well --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 09:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # For PID it should be forever. This guy has made the most obnoxious users ever. And yes....this is needed. It has nothing to do with violated policies: what destroys destroys, it shouldn't be rationalized by "he's just trying to help". Do not block # I think that blocking Lego lord will be more of a punishment than a prevention, which is contrary to the intended purpose of a block. FB100Z • talk • 00:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #: I'm keeping this up for purposes you know very well...all nine of you. FB100Z • talk • 00:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #: Oh, and even if LL is blocked, I will remain to his defense. Why? Name a policy that he violated in such a way that deserves a block of this length. FB100Z • talk • 05:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #::It's not because he violated a policy. It's the net effect that he has had on the wiki. #:::Also, the purpose is to prevent further disruptions and destruction of the community. So no, we do have a reason. # I think I could vote right? 01:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #:::@BobaFett2, you are stating that I created those accounts. I didn't. My older brother did. 15:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #::::Actually, I'm saying that the disruptions among the community that you have caused will only continue if you aren't blocked. #:::::We have absolutely no indication which one of you three did it... so we assume that the two who have a history of distruption are the ones further distrupting the function of the wiki with multiple accounts. 18:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # I see no reason why he should be. PID on the other hand... 16:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #: I'm not trying to be unfair, but having a brother be able to vote for his brother...that's like a free vote in all matters. #::The correct term for that is meatpuppetry, which is not allowed here. 18:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments *if we don't block him, PID may persuade LL to let him use his account.:P 18:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Is this a joke? ::: No. 19:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Couldn't the same thing be said about not blocking swipe? ::::: Well.....Yes... :P But I don't believe Swipe would'nt do that, after all, he's a trustworthy user.:P (I guess) 19:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) * I see what you mean, but I would hope he is sensible enough so that it doesn't happen. If it did, then that is a different matter. - cjc 19:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) }} PID 00:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Multiple account abuse, vandalism, Personal attacks, etc, this is just a formality really... -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 00:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Multiple accounts. 00:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Per nom.... Per Glad, I think he should be blocked either indefinitely, or 1-2 years. 01:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Definitely. --Cligra 01:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #Six months isnt long enough Gladiatoring 01:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Do I really need to give a reason for this? FB100Z • talk • 00:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #: One day, the idiots who stripped me of my right to vote will no longer exist. And on that day, I will be very, very happy. FB100Z • talk • 00:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #Per PID's request. 02:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 09:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 12:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # He's had jerk accounts. And spammer accounts. He has made users incredibly angry and harassed Gladiatoring. Does he deserve a 6 month block? Definitely not. Does he deserve to be banned forever? Heck yes. # Per everyone. Gain some maturity please. 21:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Do not block }} Agent Swipe 00:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # I'm sure he's a brother, I'm not sure which one though. 00:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # He doesn't not have any notable offenses that need to be prevented in the future. FB100Z • talk • 01:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #: I'm starting to wonder whether it's worthwhile to continue flinging mud at piles of more mud. FB100Z • talk • 01:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #:: You just don't get it do you... #Six months isnt long enough Gladiatoring 01:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #Why should I be blocked I didn't do anything? # I believe that he should be unblocked, as he is a great user, but if there is any "funny business" on his side later on, he probably should be. --Cligra 02:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # I believe he is a different one. (Too many :P ) -- Pandemonium is in bloom - cjc 09:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Is it illegel to be related? Berrybrick talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 12:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Swipe is the little brother of Lego lord, aka Malc. He's 13 now so I see little reason to block him. Also, agree with Cligra. Keep blocked # Keep all three blocked indefinitely Gladiatoring 01:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #: Why? FB100Z • talk • 04:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments I checked the logs, and Lego lord and Agent Swipe share the same IP address..Meaning they are brothers. Per this 20:22 -!- Lego_lord 4aded159@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.222.209.89 has joined #brickipedia 20:22 -!- mode/#brickipedia Lego_lord by ChanServ 02:07 -!- Agent_Swipe 4aded159@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.222.209.89 has joined #brickipedia 02:07 -!- mode/#brickipedia Agent_Swipe by ChanServ I still say, lets not block Swipe....After all, he's not the "Serial Vandal", it the PID guy.:P 05:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think he should even be blocked- I mean, it's not a crime having an account if your brother has one as well. 06:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : Just wondering, you can check ip numbers ok, but how do you know which user is using which account? You dont, so it must be the ip number that is blocked not the user. As such all users using the same ip address should be banned. Im pretty sure one of wikia's terms and conditions do say shared accounts are not allowed. seems pretty straight forward, why the community has to be involved I'm not sure, just block the ip and be done with it. Gladiatoring 12:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that the family's IP should be blocked from account creation for all the trouble they have caused but at the moment Swipe has done little. ::: While there is no way to know whether or not Swipe is a different user, he has a history of good edits. I wish that I could say that same for the other two. Consider the fact that both of them have made at least two accounts intended only for distruption (vandal and skippy), while swipe has (by their own admission) done nothing. 13:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::We just have one problem. If we block Lego lord and PID, they could edit on Swipe. That would accomplish nothing. ::::Yes, Swipe is my brother, same with PID. And we will not use Swipe's account. 15:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::If they do, and the edits are harmful, then block the account on the assumption that it was PID or LegoLord that made them. It's up to Swipe to keep his account secure. If the edits aren't harmful, I don't see why it would matter who made them. --Dunjohn 15:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I trust what Lego_lord says, and @Dunjohn: It would be a way to avoid being blocked by using another account, aka sockpuppetry. }} Abstain Okay, note to all: If you do not want to vote, this is perfectly fine. But I was wondering if you have seen this (in order to get a sense of the size of the community that has seen this)-sign below ( 17:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC)): * --...Orbis Non Sufficit... 17:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *--Cligra 18:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) * 18:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) * 21:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *--Dunjohn 21:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) * 18:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) * -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) * Seen it. 11:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Editing own talk page I noticed in the block log that Lego lord is not allowed to edit his own talk page, while all of PID's sockpuppets are. Is this because BF2 blocked LL? FB100Z • talk • 23:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that PID's socks shouldn't be able to... :Ah, never mind. Jag strengthened the blocks. FB100Z • talk • 00:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::*sigh* -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC)